Hello
by DracoMalfoy456
Summary: Hermione is confused. Why does all of her friends keep lying to her? Why won't they tell her where he daughter is? Why is everyone crying, and sad? Through the story you will see Hermione's struggle to comes to terms with her daughter's death. Very depressing, do not read if you don't like to be sad.


**A/N: So. Hello. This is a Dramione based on the song Hello by Evanescence. It is extremely sad; I almost made myself cry while writing this, so beware.**

_It's not true. _That was the first thought that went through my mind. _It's just a dream. _That's all I can think, they can't be telling the truth. It's a lie.

I look over at my husband. His face is in such misery. _Why is he so upset? It's just a lie. Just a lie. _I smile shakily, trying to let them know this is not funny, and they should start telling the truth.

"This isn't funny, guys. Where… where is she? You can't be telling the truth, she is fine. She has to be fine." I say, looking at all of their faces, grim, and sad. My smile falters a bit. _No, this isn't true. It can't be. _

Lucius comes over to me, his face grim. I've never seen him look so broken. My heart falls. _No. It's not true._

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." He says, as he puts his hand on my arm, the look of upmost pain on his face. "There's nothing that could have been done. I'm so, so sorry."

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
_

I shake my head, my smile gone completely. I look around again, to each face. Narcissa is silently crying, while Ginny is rubbing her back lightly, her face covered in tears tracks. I look over at Molly, and see that she is also crying, into Arthur's shirt. I desperately look at George, who even after his brother's death would still smile, and crack a joke, saying how Fred wouldn't want the laughter to die. He always has a smile on, even at the saddest moments. His face is just as sad as everyone else's. _No. _I thought firmly

"This isn't funny. Stop joking, this isn't funny." I shout, hysterical. "Why are you doing this? Stop lying, tell me where she is!" Tears fall down my face. I refuse to believe their lies. It's impossible. I just saw her yesterday, smiling, laughing, telling me she loves me… How could she be gone? _It's not true. It's a lie._

"We're not lying Hermione, she's gone." Lucius whispers, tears in his eyes. Why wouldn't they stop lying to me? Why were they being so cruel?

"Stop. Stop it, stop telling me that! She's not gone! She can't be! Take me to her right now!" I scream, turning to go into her room at the hospital, sure she was there, waiting to come home with us. I feel Lucius' hand grab my arm, but I have none of it, and I broke free from his grasp. I walk past the healers who tell me I'm not supposed to be in this wing, and walk into her room.

She's not there. Why is she not there? Did they move her? Why wouldn't anyone tell me where she was?

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

I feel someone behind me, in the entrance of the room. "Hermione…" I turn, and see my friend, and old love Ron Weasley standing there. I smile lightly.

"Ron. I'm glad you're here. No one will tell me where Ara is, they keep saying she's gone. She's not gone, she can't be, so could you please tell me where she is?" I say in a slightly shaky voice. Ron's face turns, if possible, sadder. _No. It's not true, it can't be true._

"Hermione… She's gone. She died this morning." His voice shakes at the word died, but I didn't really notice.

"Ron, this is not funny. Tell me where she is, please. I-I have to see her, I have to see Ara."

"I'm so sorry Hermione, but it's not a joke. There was nothing the healers could have done. The spell the Death Eaters cast at her was too strong. It was dark magic, it was too strong for the Healers to heal. I am so sorry." He says, his voice breaking at the end. I shake my head.

"No... NO!" I scream at him, pushing past him to leave the room. I run back to the lobby.

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
_

I had to find Draco. He wouldn't lie to me, he'd tell me where our little girl was, and then we'd take her home, and all would be happy. _Everything's fine. She's fine._

Once I make it back to the lobby, everyone's there. Except Draco. _Where is he?_ I thought. I go over to Lucius, who seemed to be the only one who wasn't broken down in tears.

"Where is Draco? I need to find Draco." I say, a slight waver in my voice. Draco would end all of this nonsense. He would tell me the truth.

Lucius looks at me wearily for a moment, before talking.

"He's outside, on the balcony."

As soon as he told me, I was walking. I had to find Draco. I had to find out where Ara was, and Draco was the only one who wouldn't lie to me, I knew it.

I walk out to the balcony, and I see Draco in the setting sunlight. His head is leaning over the edge, his hands gripping the railing as if his life depended upon it. He is shaking lightly, like he is crying. Draco does not cry, in the 5 years we've been married, not once have I seen him cry, except on the day of Ara's birth. But those were tears of joy, not this.

He hears me, and turns around to face me. His face is in shear misery. When he sees me, I see tears fall from his eyes, as his face twists in despair. _No. This isn't true. It's not real._

"Hermione…" He starts, looking at me.

"Draco, where is she? Tell me where she is." I say forcefully, cutting him off. "They keep saying she's dead. She's not dead, she can't be dead."

He walks forward, towards me. I back up, afraid of what he's going to tell me. "Hermione, she is dead. I saw her body. Our little girl is dead." He whispers in a broken voice.

I shake my head, and close my eyes. Even Draco was lying to me? Maybe I am just dreaming… That's it, I'm dreaming. Any second now I'll wake up in our bed, Ara running into our room, begging me to make her some pancakes. I would get up, get dressed, and make her pancakes, while Draco goes and gets little Scorpius ready. Then we would eat, and laugh, be happy. Draco and I would talk about work, and how we couldn't believe Ara was almost five, and how Scorpius was almost one. Time passes so quickly…

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

I open my eyes, and see Draco, within arms distance from me. I could see each track of tears, each line the despair on his face made. He looked so real, but I knew it must be a dream. It couldn't be a joke everyone was pulling on me, they wouldn't do that, but this couldn't be real. It just couldn't be.

I close my eyes again, and pinch myself. That's what you're supposed to do when you won't wake up from a dream, right? I open my eyes, expecting to see Draco's peaceful, sleeping face. Instead, all I see is his face, still in utter despair. I pinch myself again, harder, but I still see him. _Why isn't this working?_ I start using my nails, digging into my arm, drawing blood, but I still don't wake up. _Why won't I wake up?_

Draco sees what I am doing, and closes the distance between us, taking my hands so I couldn't hurt myself anymore. Why would he care? It's just a dream, I wouldn't feel anything if I wake up. _When_ I wake up.

"Hermione, stop. You're just hurting yourself, it won't help." He mumbles to me.

"Draco, I have to wake up, I don't like this dream, and I want to wake up Draco, why won't I wake up?" I whisper to him, more tears falling from my face. He pulls me into him, holding me. Not expecting him to pull me into him, I lose my balance, and fall to the ground, pulling him with me. I certainly felt that…

I was starting to see why I wasn't wake up, there was only one reason I wasn't waking up. But it's impossible. She's only four and a half, barely able to read. She can't be dead, it's impossible.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

I start to sob. Horrible, gut-wrenching sobs, as Draco pulls me back to him, allowing me to cry. After a while I realize he's crying too.

And so we sit there, for what seems like hours, crying together. Our misery is so great, nothing else matters, just us, and our misery. She was only four and a half. She was funny, kind, loving. She looked just like me, but she had bright gray eyes, like Draco. Whenever I was having a bad day, she would instantly make it better, just sitting next to me on the couch, or lying next to me on the bed. How could she just be gone?

We hear someone calling us, but we don't move, we just sit there, arms around each other in a hopeless attempt for comfort. After a few moments, I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I look up, and I see Lucius, with Narcissa standing right behind him, her face still covered in tears.

"Hermione, Draco, you have to come inside. It's too cold for you to be out here." Lucius says with concern.

"I don't care. Leave us alone." Draco says almost angrily, pulling me closer to him. I close my eyes.

After a few seconds, I hear Lucius get up, and walk back over to his wife. I hear light chatter, but I can't make out what is being said, not that I cared. I lift up my head, and I look at Draco. Since I walked out here the sun had set, and night had come. It was a clear night, and the moon was full. The moonlight reflected off of Draco's hair, giving him a heavenly glow. He would have looked like an angel, but his face is what marred the look.

He looked down at me, and I could see the despair in his eyes, a look I knew was mirrored in my eyes.

_Hello, I'm still here_

He leaned down, and lent his forehead against mine, his eyes closed.

"How are we going to get past this?" I whisper, "How can we continue to live without her? She's our little girl."

"We-we still have Scorp. We still have each other. We both feel like our hearts have been ripped out, but we have to be strong for Scorp, because he needs his parents. We will have to find a way to live without her, even if it's just a show, for him." He whispers hoarsely to me, another sob escaping his lips. I close my eyes, and we just sit there in silence for a few minutes.

I open my eyes, and see him staring at me. "I love you" I whisper softly. So softly, I didn't even think he heard me. But it seems he did, because he leaned forward, and kissed me lightly, a kiss of reassurance. A kiss to let me know that no matter how broken we both were we would always have each other. And that we had to be strong for our little boy. We would never get over Ara's death, this pain would never go away, but we'd have to learn to live with it. We would have to try for Scorpius. We would have to try for each other.

_All that's left of yesterday_

~Draco~


End file.
